knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Mayer/Role Background
Childhood Anne was born on Christmas day, 25 December, in CC 401. Her birth was an answer to Pray's earnest prayer wishing for a friend forever. Upon seeing her, Pray declared that Anne was her reason for being. Pray was the one who gave her the name "Anne", after Fiona's favorite character, "Anne of Green Gables", which was introduced to Pray before her first friend died. The rector of the Ancient Church's local orphanage, Milo Leonhard, taught Pray on how to properly take care of infants. Anne spent her early years with Pray in the unnamed destitute planet that she was born in although she never knew that Pray was actually her mother. They lived in a shack and survived on the food that Milo gave them which was further supplemented with what Pray could steal (often at the expense of Milo's orphanage and his wards). There was a time however that Anne was fatally attacked by a slaver gang who was actually hunting down Pray for past grievances. Thankfully, Milo arrived and gave timely assistance. Milo told Pray that she is a living curse that would only continue harming those around her unless she drastically changes. Pray acknowledged her limitations and agreed to Milo's suggestion to have Anne adopted but at the condition that she too would have to be adopted together. Milo then arranged for her friend, Karen Mayer, to take in both Anne and Pray as "siblings" in her dojo-house in Planet Tao. Under Karen's care, Anne grew up in a more comfortable environment with her needs properly looked after. She was also taught and guided on how to be a caring human person through Karen's immersion trips. They went hiking, hunting, and doing charity work. Anne was also initiated to the Mayer Style under Karen's personal, direct supervision. Unfortunately for their foster mother, Pray would never let go of Anne. Pray interfered with Karen's guardianship and prevented her from interacting closely with Anne. In the end, Pray successfully isolated Karen in her own home when she defeated Karen using the newly created Pray Style. Anne was then initiated instead into Pray Style. Entering Knighthood Eventually, Anne pursued her dream to be a Knight as part of her desire to save people. At the very young age of 17~18 years old, she already went alone to Planet Arin to take the entrance exams for potential Knight Order recruits. Anne succeeded in passing the exams with flying colors and was then admitted as a student of the Knight Training Organization ("Knights Academy"). She was also elected to be the Representative of her Class. Some weeks later, Pray followed after Anne and the two of them were stuck together again. Due to Pray's destructive and hostile behavior, Anne was forced to be Pray's constant class partner and dorm mate. She was also tasked to watch over Pray and to intervene before she injures, or kill, the people around her especially her sparring/duel opponents. The Knights Academy's trainers and other high ranking Knights soon noted that only Anne can manage to last in a fight against Pray. During her time in academy, Anne maintained a jovial, kind, and dependable character that was always ready to assist others. This earned her an affable reputation in the Knights Academy that was popular to both students and teachers likewise. Anne was able to make many friends including Jill McKellen. She was also reunited with Top Sword/Master Knight Milo who personally mentored her and Pray. Milo entered the academy as a trainer although this was a front to covertly monitor the two of them. In a certain field combat exercise, Anne's class was deployed in an unnamed planet to conduct a routine clearing operation under Milo's instructions. The class was supervised on the ground by veteran Knights Ramsie and Lamie. These kinds of dangerous missions were typical for the curriculum due to the need to compensate for the lack of available Knights that can be sent to the frontiers in support of regular AE troops. Knight Trainees were then already expected to be able to suppress low rank beasts in the ultimate survival exam - real combat in the battlefield. While in the exercise, Anne's class was ambushed by Fang Blade, a named high rank beast. Fang Blade incapacitated Lamie while killing off Ramsie. Anne, as a Knight Trainee Class Representative, was then left as the highest ranking officer on the field. She gave the command for an organized retreat that saved many lives. She initially decided that the best course of action would be to hold out while waiting for rescue but it soon became evident that none are coming. Anne then acknowledged that the only way to withdraw safely would be to slay Fang Blade. She and Pray hunted down the Named Beast in spectacular fashion, truly unbecoming of mere Knight Trainees. This event further established their reputation as promising Knights. The Fang Blade encounter also became Anne's first actual command where she was able to exercise competent orders that minimized casualties on her class and their escorts. Eventually, Anne and Pray graduated together in record-breaking time. Due to their achievements and record, the two became Knights under the prestigious Central Order, the overall supreme command of the Knight Order. Mother Knight gave Anne unprecedented authority to wield two AB Swords (Number 11. Monday and Number 12. Tuesday) at the same time to match her Pray Style techniques which specializes in dual wielding. It was actually Pray who taught Anne this method so that she could attack and defend simultaneously. With the dual wielding method, Anne can compensate for her weaker Revised Pray Style to be on the same level as its original version. Anne and Pray were always paired together when deployed for mission assignments. References Category:Roles